Circles
by Lilly Tagloft
Summary: "How do I look?" she asked, twirling in a certain fashion so that her skirt made a tight circle. "Beautiful," Peter answered. He was about to continue but was cut off by her curt, "Do you think Kyle will like it?" and all he could say was "Of course." PxG


**Circles**

_Full Description:_

_"How do I look?" she asked, twirling in a certain fashion so that her skirt made a tight circle. "Beautiful," Peter answered. He was about to continue, but was cut off by her curt, "Do you think Kyle will like it?" and all he could say was "Of course." This was about as close as he was getting to Gracie Bowen... or so he thought. PxG /Gracie/_

* * *

It was a spring day and just after the soccer season ended. So instead of Peter and Gracie training for two hours straight, Mr. Bowen graciously let them train for one hour and group study for the next. Thus the reason why Gracie was quizzing Peter over trivial facts of the United States' history.

"And the Intolerable Acts were...?" Gracie asked, nosed buried in the United States History book she borrowed from Mrs. Welm, her social studies teacher with the awful lisp.

Peter twirled the mechanical pencil lazily between his fingers and answered in a bemused voice, "The Intolerable Acts are when the British were like 'Enough is enough! These civilians are _totally _cramping our style.' So they threw the people they thought were intolerable in jail. But it was retracted in 1784 when almost the whole country was in jail, thus having no one to pay taxes for the jailed civilians."

"Actually the Intolerable Acts were... a groups of laws passed by Britain to penalize the American colony of Massachusetts," Gracie corrected him from the textbook.

"I was close, but it wouldn't surprise me if they tried to do that," Peter said, pointing his pencil at Gracie for emphasis. When Gracie didn't respond, Peter pouted and began twirling the pencil about. He analyzed it's rough texture and pale blue color as it swung between his index and middle finger. It enticed him and it was all he could do to stare at the pencil instead of Gracie, whom he just happens to like-like.

It wasn't his fault necessarily. She is very attractive with her fair skin and lengthy, wispy blonde hair that rolls down her sides practically to her hips. She has big, blue eyes that are electrifying and once they zone in on you you are pretty much trapped, there is no way in hell you can look away. Even if you could they would either land on her rosie cheeks or her plump, pink lips. If they were as luscious or tasty as they appear, Peter wouldn't know. Even though he prays to find out everyday, and two months later he still has not gotten any action, much to his dismay.

Peter sighed loudly and Gracie rolled her eyes, not even putting down her book. He let out an exasperated sigh and when Gracie didn't acknowledge him he kept doing it repeatedly until five minutes later with a vein visibly pulsing on her forehead and her fingers digging into the book cover she finally lowered the textbook and goes, "Peter, is something bothering you?"

"I'm bored, we should do something," Peter said, after letting out another trademark sigh.

"We are doing something - studying for finals. Call me a nerd, but I think it would be super cool to pass Junior year with at least all B's instead of C's and a miracle A."

"Well, I don't have those until next year, so we should do something more fun," Peter prodded, because him being a Sophomore, his tests aren't as challenging nor as confusing as Gracie's.

"I suppose the End of the Year Formal is coming up and I still need a dress to match Kyle's tuxedo."

"Great! We could go shopping an- Wait, what? Y-You have a date?" He croaked, barely keeping in his astonishment that she already had a date with Kyle Rhodes out of anyone. The guy is a complete asshole, in lack of a better term, and he knows it. He thought he was kind of the school just because he was a senior and captain of the varsity boys soccer team. Now, he had the perfect queen - Peter's queen.

Gracie rolled her eyes. "Don't looks so surprised. I'm not totally repulsive, you know."

"Oh, I _know_," Peter thought, looking guilty for having Gracie think that he thought she was unattractive; which was just about the opposite of his opinions of her appearance.

"Come on, Gracie. I didn't mean it like that... I just meant: Why him?"

"He was the first guy who asked and I wanted to see Amber Macy's face when she heard I was going with her _boyfriend_," Gracie laughed at the thought of Amber having an actual boyfriend, when she only talks rather than makes a move.

"If I were the first guy to ask you, would you have gone with me?" Peter asked sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck with the pencil eraser, hoping the answer wouldn't be too terribly harsh on his ego.

"Of course I would Peter, you're my best friend," Gracie said with a smile so sweet that it made Peter almost vomit because those kind of statements mean that there is only one way she thinks of him - friendly. Period.

"Oh well, it's a bit late for that," Peter said before brightening up and saying with as much enthusiasm as he could muster. "So what do you say? You feel like dress shopping?"

Gracie giggled and Peter's heart melted. "What a silly question to ask a girl, Peter. Everyone knows a girl's favorite activity is shopping." She punched him lightly on the shoulder before grabbing his hand and dragging him out the bedroom door. He was feeling pure bliss as they weaved through the house hand in hand until going outside to Gracie's white car. It was then she let go and Peter couldn't help but wonder how such a small hand could secure such warmth and space in his rather large hand as they do.

Either way he still entered the car' perfect for Gracie' but a bit cramped for him with the low ceiling and a small space that she called 'leg room.' Yet with Gracie there it wasn't as horrific as he could have made it.

They talked about a plethora of things like movies, books, websites, soccer, and other enjoyable subjects. But they also talked about topics that made Peter want to throw up, pee his pants, and jump out the car all at the same time like kissing (where Peter wasn't too experienced), Kyle Rhodes (the person Peter would die to be on May 27th), and how far Gracie should go with Kyla during the date (he suggested only a kiss on the cheek to which Gracie "Aww..."-ed then giggled ferociously). So you can see how uneasy Peter was getting when Gracie came out wearing one revealing dress after the other.

"Uhm... Are you supposed to see half of your boobs when you're wearing it?" Peter questioned skeptically while analyzing her outfit carefully.

"Yes Peter!" Gracie said exasperated. "They are supposed to show off my _assets_. Such as cleavage, ass, and legs. That is the point of these dances - to show off." She put her hands on the thin, silky orange fabric that covered her hips. The dress was strapless and shoved her breasts up and out while her torso extended smoothly before erupting into the taunting curves of her hips and butt and thighs where it promptly cut off just before them. The thighs anyways.

Peter shook his head, trying to shake the nasty thoughts out of his head that were invading it.

"How about you try the next one? You won't be able to dance in that unless you want everyone to see your underwear, or less if you plan on a thong," Peter suggested after mentally slapping himself from the image he just put inside his head.

"Alright... but try not to be too harsh if it cuts off before my knees, okay?" Gracie told him with a smirk before heading back into the changing room.

As Gracie changed Peter sat and basically twiddled his thumbs out of pure boredom and anticipation. SO, you can see why he was getting a bit angsty when she didn't come out five minutes later.

"Gracie," he called after he moved so that he was right outside her changing room door, "are you doing okay in there? Do you want me to get the creepy lady from outside? Or would that give away I was in here?"

He could hear her giggle before piping up, "No, don't want Agent Oh-seven-eight to be discovered. But I'll be out in a second."

Peter let out a sigh before sitting back in the chair with his shoulders slumped and his head leaning to the left side, noticing a fair pair of legs under a stall. He was going to try to get a better look, but Gracie emerged and immediately caught his attention. A lot of his attention.

Black and white were everywhere. They flew past her head and down to her toes. There was no front midsection and when it did cover her front it was just her breasts and the hips down to mid-thighs. It appeared to have this cloak look to it in the back so it fell from her shoulders to the floor. She looked like Cruella Devil, but with completely blonde hair instead of half and half.

"So...?" Gracie asked, anxious for Peter's opinion.

"Whoever designed that should be shot," he stated plainly. He heard a snort of laughter from another changing station and couldn't help but sort of smile at Gracie's offended expression; just slacked, mouth gaped, and eyes narrowed.

"Ugh, but it's designer," Gracie whined, twirling a bit back and forth, pulling off an effective innocent look.

"How much does it cost?" Peter asked.

Gracie looked at the price tag quickly before answering with a slight cringe, "Seven-hundred and seventy-eight dollars."

"Yeah, that's seven-hundred and seventy more dollars then it's worth," Peter stated. "So, why don't you try on something else?"

Gracie huffed at his blatant displeasure before stomping back into her open changing room. Yet he smiled and relaxed while listening to the shuffling of materials and different exclamations of joy or distaste for one thing or another. If he would say anything it would be about how long it takes for Gracie to change in and out of these dang dresses. You would think they were these big complications with all the fabric and sequins and stuff.

But when Gracie finally stepped out again it was surely nothing he could complain about. She looked absolutely breathtaking in the dress she was wearing. It was a light blue dress that had a heart shaped top and curved to her body until it fanned out a little and hung loosely around her thighs. There was a thick, dark black bow that wrapped around her waist and a big ribbon right on her midsection. Her eyes in comparison to the baby blue color the dress sustained was absolutely blinding. Peter didn't know how, or if, he could stop looking at her like a lust driven teenager.

"How do I look?" Gracie asked, twirling in a fashion so her dress made a tight circle around her thighs. Her hair flew a bit out to the side before resting back in place as her eyes landed on Peter's.

"Beautiful," Peter replied while standing up; truly amazed at her beauty. He was about to continue, but was cut off by her curt, "Do you think Kyle will like it?"

The goofy smile on his face disappeared and was replaced with a fake, practical smile that stung when he said, "Of course."

Gracie, in all her beauty, came over and hugged him fondly; friendly. He wrapped his arms around her backside and sighed. This was about as close as he was ever getting to Gracie Bowen... or so he thought.

**-x-**

On the evening of May seventy-seventh everyone was in a frenzy. The dance was about to just get started and glamorous looking teens flooded the school parking lot. You could find Peter and two other boys from the soccer team standing off to one side of the parking lot talking about next week's game and people they hoped to have gone with. Unlike Gracie, who wasn't doing as much talking as she was kissing in the back of the limo that Kyle and his friend, Tyrone, rented out for their dates.

"Ugh. Definitely Sierra Langston," Calvin Copper, a second-stringer goal keeper and first-string left striker, admitted when asking who he would have brought. "I could have sworn that she came to the games to watch me, but then I find out that Judah, out of anyone, makes a move on her and BOOM! I'm left in the dust."

James Spencer scoffed at Calvin's blatant jealousy of Judah and said, "Well, it's still better then being rejected by three different people - one of them being your sister." James has an attractive twin sister. They both have raven black hair, petite build, and small bone structure. Which is why Savanna, his sisters, makes an ideal flier for the cheerleading team as James is a quick midfielder that can pop in and out of places quickly.

"I didn't even ask anyone - my girl was already taken by the biggest douche bag in the world," Peter grumbled, hating the fact that Kyle is making a move on Gracie instead of him.

"Who are you after, Bianca Young, or something?" Calvin chuckled good-naturedly since she was going to the dance with Kevin Rhodes, Kyle's younger brother by a year, even though supposedly she has a big crush on some other off-campus guy.

"No, just Gracie Bowen," Peter said with a sheepish grin.

Calvin let out a low whistle while James thought hard at trying to figure out who she was going with.

"Dude, you have high standards. She's pretty much unattainable by any means," Calvin said, shaking his head with a chuckle at his friend's oblivious nature. A moment later James' face contorted into a heavy smirk when he finally figured out who Gracie was going with and waggled a finger dramatically while tsk-ing at his apparent misbehavior.

"Such a bad boy... Thinking about the captain's girl like that. He'll make sure you're benched if you dare make a move on her," James reasoned, only half-serious with his accusations.

"Well, we've been friends for a while so I'll at least get a dance or two if Kyle isn't hogging her all night. Damn bastard," Peter reasoned, but was disgruntled at how a mere child such as Kyle would upset him enough to get him to curse so. Usually Peter has a pretty clean mouth, but something about Kyle being with Gracie tonight set off a trigger. He practically runs in circles around this girl if he keeps her attention on him for a moment longer. With this being said, he wasn't quite willing to let Kyle go off into the sunset with his dream girl - no way in hell.

"You kiss your mom with that mouth?" James teased good-naturedly before looking over to the school entrance and going, "Hey! It's just opening up. Let's get in line."

So the trio walked across the parking lot in their tuxedos to join in on the mile long line outside the school building. As Calvin and James talked about whatever subject blessed their conversation, Peter couldn't help but wonder why Gracie wasn't in line. He would have seen her striking hair and baby blue dress anywhere, but he didn't and that had him worried. Worried if maybe Gracie skipped the dance all together and went to Hotel 45 five minutes away to do the 'dirty deed.' That thought alone scared him more then any other in the world.

When it was their turn to go inside and give the committee members their tickets, Peter could have sworn he heard Gracie's giggle and almost waited outside for her until James convinced him to come inside and watch Amber Macy attempt to do a sexy dance in from of the entire football team. Peter still didn't want to, but if it gave him a cheap laugh, maybe it would keep his mind off of Gracie for a little while. Maybe.

Yet, when he saw Amber's blonde hair swaying and light blue, revealing dress it made him only think of how much she made him yearn for Gracie - Amber was practically a knock off of Gracie. Would it be wrong to use that to his advantage?

Peter's thoughts suddenly suddenly disappeared as Gracie's perfume entered his nostrils and two pale arms wrapped around his waist. He smiled and held her hands around him and thought out loud who it could be until settling upon "Leanne."

Gracie giggled from behind him and moved so that she was hugging him from the front so that her hands were now on his back side and her doe eyes were glistening straight at him and only him.

"Do I look like a Leanne to you?" Gracie joked as she looked up at him.

"Nah, you look like the most beautiful girl here," Peter said sweetly to which Gracie let out an "Aww..." before hugging him tighter. She pressed up against him and Peter wanted the moment to last forever. He wanted to be able to smell the sweet strawberry smell that came from the tuffs of blonde hair that were resting upon his tuxedo jacket. Peter chuckled with her, and much to his disappointment, Gracie let go a second later; the strawberries only a faint smell now. But she smiled up at him with such joy and pretty, white teeth that he instantly felt warm, none the less. At least that was before Kyle came over and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Hey Peter," he greeted idly, not noticing Peter's grunt and obvious discomfort and lack of interest. Then he turned his attention to Gracie and said in a more engaged tone, "Hey, do you want to dance? Tyrone and Darcy are already on the floor and I wanted to see if your 'sways' with mine."

Kyle winked at the end of his declaration and Gracie giggled while nodding ferociously. The smile on her face made Peter want to spew his guts all over Kyle's shoes, but they walked to the dance area, too caught up in each other to notice him or anyone else for that matter.

It was then Peter felt a firm hand rest on his shoulder and saw it belonged to Calvin. Peter sighed deeply, watching Gracie squeeze up to Kyle, wishing so bad that he and Kyle could trade places for a minute or two.

"Damn," he said to me, "she had me going there for a second; I thought for sure she was going to kiss you."

Peter raised his eyebrows and looked at Calvin with question. Gracie's demeanor was only suggestive towards Kyle and besides that, she's high on values of not being called a two-timing-hoe-with-the-stench-of-a-drunken-whore or something along those lines. Although if anyone dared call her that to her face or even so Peter could hear, there would be hell to pay and a whole lot of apologizing to Gracie herself.

"Yeah, in my dreams," scoffed Peter, not taking what Calvin said seriously.

"No really, it looked like she wanted to. Right James?" Calvin asked, trying to get someone to support him.

"Oh yeah," James said sarcastically, "she was weak in the knees."

"See?" Calvin said, not picking up on his obvious sarcasm. "I'm not the only one who feels that way."

James and Peter rolled their eyes and Peter said in response, "Yeah, next time I'll just kiss her if she's yearning for it so much."

"Atta boy!" Calvin said, clapping him on the back again. "Go get your woman, man!"

"Uhm... That might be kind of hard. You know, considering how you can't tell her apart from Kyle at the moment," James commented, clearly not too amused at the news he was delivering.

Peter couldn't help but looking and thoroughly regretted it once eh did. Because right there, on the edge of the dance floor, was Gracie with one hand pulling Kyle closer by his tuxedo jacket and the other one buried in his stupid hair. He was tempted to rip Kyle's hand off of her when he saw one planted on her butt and the other on her right breast. Until he noticed something very important - her dress.

Gracie's dress may be revealing, but certainly it wasn't to this extent. Also, the thick belt and ribbon were no where to be seen on the dress, and he knew Gracie had one on hers. Which only let Peter to believe one thing and one thing only - Kyle is a nasty two-timing scumbag and that only asked Gracie out to be his arm candy and sit in a corner for the rest of the night while he goes and prays on other, sluttier girls. He believed his because the girl in Kyle's arms was none other then-

"Amber Macy," Peter whispered, both shocked and appalled.

"What?" Calvin asked not quite hearing him. But Peter just shook his head and said, "I have to find Gracie." before jogging to the gym's exit sign. James just shook his head and Calvin stared after him blankly, still not quite grasping fully what was going on.

The breeze hit Peter full blast as he entered the parking lot to look for Gracie. It was chilly compared to the gym, which was hot and smoldering with all the packed bodies and hard breathing. So it felt nicer in comparison when the gentle breeze swept through his hair, causing it to fall to one side. Yet, he shivered as it passed because he could hear the sound of a faint whimper with it and he was pretty sure who it belonged to.

"Gracie?" he called out softly, looking to his left side and finding nothing. Then he turned to the right and found her huddled against the building, sitting on the ground with bare arms and legs. All she had was that dress and glamorous looking heels. Peter went over and sat down beside her. He took off his tuxedo jacket, feeling his skin prickle from the sudden coolness, and gave it to Gracie. Which she promptly put on and snuggled into it.

He then wrapped a protective arm around her mid-section and asked as gently and politely as he could, "Gracie, what did he do to you?"

Gracie shivered and moved in closer to his embrace. He held her tighter in a comforting, brotherly way. She let out a loose sigh and paled a little as she explained what happened with her and Kyle at the formal. Apparently Gracie was just a pawn in Amber Macy's twisted plan to get Kyle as hers and completely destroy his date - even if it was her own sister (but she isn't so that's good from Gracie's point of view). Gracie almost began to cry when she told Peter what Kyle said about her and her dress and how it was probably the ugliest one there and looked like she got it from Good Will.

She couldn't help but clutch onto him when she described Amber's disgusting sneer and cruel words. Gracie's voice had cracked many times and her vision was blurry at times from the unwanted tears that brimmed her eyelids, but she always bushed them back and buried herself more and more into Peter until she was practically lying on him.

He brushed a finger or two along her face, swiping away random strands of hair and slightly streaking her make-up in the process. She made no protest when he wrapped his arms around her waist, to support her better, and sat there a minute before a brilliant thought came to mind.

"Hey Gracie," Peter said in a quiet voice, "let's go back to your place and make sundaes. I bet your brothers will love that."

Gracie let a small, yet slightly wounded smile play on her lavish lips. She lifted her head, letting loose strands of her pale, blonde hair to fall out to one side or another. She opened her mouth and said, "Only if I can eat yours too."

"You drive a hard bargain... But I'll give you half," Peter haggled with a goofy grin on his face all the while.

Gracie rubbed her chin dramatically, exaggerating her skill to think before suddenly dropping her hand and smirking.

"Deal."

With that they got up and walked over to the limo and climbed in. The driver began to drive them towards Gracie's house after seat belts were fastened and plans were made; leaving Kyle, Amber, Tyrone, Darcy, Calvin, and James behind them all the while. For now they would have peace... to some extent.

**-x-**

"I want nuts!" Daniel called as Peter got out chocolate syrup to put on top of the vanilla ice cream.

"Later! It's Mike's turn, remember?" Gracie sternly reminded her youngest of her brothers.

"But I want nuts on my sundae!" he cried again, banging a fist on the counter. Even though he was only ten, Daniel acted like he was still three and could get anything he wanted by throwing a tantrum. Unlike the mild Michael. Michael was fourteen months older than Daniel and was mute compared to his brother's constant noise and screaming. Although, Michael is the best soccer player on his team by far and Gracie and Peter's coach said he may very well have a spot on varsity freshman year after watching him play a few games.

"Well you won't-" Gracie began until Peter cut her off by clamping a hand over her mouth.

"We will get you nuts, but we need to get your ice cream first," Peter said in his most child-friendly voice as he was trying not to get too aroused from Gracie flicking her tongue at Peter's hand while moving her lips against it as well.

Daniel crossed his arms over his chest and sulked as Michael's sundae was made. Next Gracie and Peter made Daniel's after and after worked on theirs while the boys began to eat theres.

When the oldest ones joined the younger boys they just were about halfway done. Michael talked about the latest level he was about to beat on his video game of the gun genre. Danial talked back enthusiastically while Peter and Gracie carried on their own conversation about soccer, tests, school; just about anything besides Kyle and the formal.

"You better be careful with that," Peter warned gently, referring to the tuxedo jacket that Gracie was still wearing. "I have to take it back tomorrow and I'd rather now have any stains."

"I won't- Oops!" Gracie said as a small chunk of ice cream flew up out of her spoon and landed on the tip of her nose. Peter chuckled at Gracie, who was cross eyed from trying to look at the vanilla that had landed on her nose.

"Don't laugh! It's funny," Gracie said while giggling herself.

Daniel and Michael took notice of their sister's new edition and giggled (Michael) and laughed (Daniel) at the new look on her face.

"Of course it's funny!" Daniel said loudly. "You look so... silly!"

Gracie pouted her lip out dramatically, letting them all know she was put off by that tame statement. So, Peter took action and wrapped an arm around her, drawing her closer to him and said, "Aww... Poor Gracie is getting picked on by an eleven-year-old. But if you ask me, I don't think you look the least bit silly - you are terminally beautiful."

Daniel scrunched up his face, unfamiliar with the word 'terminally' while Michael rolled his eyes and took another bit of ice cream that was coated with chocolate syrup. Gracie snuggled up to Peter and responded with a playful, "You're such a tease." And to prove himself, Peter quickly bent down and covered the tip of her nose with his mouth and licked the ice cream off it. Then he detached his lips a moment later, broadly grinning at their reactions; he couldn't have felt more joyful. Michael raised his eyebrows and stayed silent while Daniel made a big show of gagging and making horrendous noises to show his dislike. But Gracie gaped, smacked him on the chest (Peter laughed at that), and attempted to push him away.

But Peter wasn't having any of that and held her to him with both arms now - smiling at her false displeasure. By now she was grinning wildly when he said, "You know you liked it." with a wink. She giggled and shook her head ferociously. Peter smiled broadly at his crush, loving the fact he could make her laugh and giggle after the whole Kyle incident.

"You know you want to kiss me," Peter teased, puckering his lips slightly. When Gracie stopped giggling he deflated his lips and looked into her eyes. They looked darker; clouded really, and they were glistening something different. He swallowed nervously and looked at her plump lips quickly before covering them with his own.

He kissed her gently, sweetly with both of his arms around her and their lips moving smoothly against each other. He could feel her kiss him back and that was enough to fill his heart with joy and for him to die a happy man; knowing Gracie Bowen was kissing him when she could have pushed him away and said no. But she didn't! And they were still kissing when Michael cleared his throat loudly a few minutes later while Daniel screamed up the stairs, "Dad! Gracie's pregnant!" To which they finally broke apart after hearing a loud swearing and a clatter quickly coming down the stairs.

Bryan Bowen, Gracie's father and personal trainer, came sprinting down the stairs with a startled facial expression and terror coursing through his veins. He had eyes of a wild man; wide and blatantly full of anger and fear, and targeted his line of vision on Gracie, who was looking rather embarrassed, and Peter, who still was holding Bryan's only daughter with a look of pure shock on his face.

"Why you, mucky little!" Mr. Bowen roared while coming full force for Peter, grabbing his neck and yanking him out of the chair and away from Gracie, a foot off the ground. "What did you do to my daughter?"

Peter sputtered and Gracie cried, "Dad! I'm not pregnant!"

"You're not?" he asked skeptically as Peter clawed at his hands.

"Of course not! Peter ate some of my ice cream and after I told him to say sorry he hugged me. So LET GO of him!" Gracie embellished quickly, deeply frightened and concerned since Peter's face was starting to flush and looked like a light purple color was creeping up his neck.

Bryan let go and Peter fell to the ground, gasping for air all the while, Mr. Bowen's face relaxed a little and with Gracie's pointed look he said, "Sorry, son. Guess I got a little carried away - never experienced the option of having grandchildren before. You scared me, especially when I saw you hugging her _and _with that look you were giving her."

"B-But dad!" Daniel wailed. "I saw them! I saw her get pregnant!"

"Daniel, eat your ice cream then go to bed. Same goes for you, Mike," Bryan Bowen instructed while walking back towards the wooden staircase. Michael nodded in agreement while Daniel stated, "But what about Gracie and Peter, huh? Why don't they have to go to bed?"

"Boy, you spending the night?" Mr. Bowen asked, referring to Peter.

"Yes sir."

"Okay, but if you get my little girl, my _only_ little girl, pregnant, just remember - I have no problem going back to prison."

"Dad!" Gracie squealed, both mortified and slightly offended that he would think they would do such a thing. All Peter could do was stare with wide eyes as Mr. Bowen climbed back up the stairs. Then Gracie moved her vision from her father to her youngest brother and goes, "You! Why I ought to-!" But Michael and Daniel ditched their sundaes and sprinted up the staircase and a moment later shut their shared bedroom door loudly and locked it.

Gracie let out an audible sigh and a yawn shortly followed. Peter smiled slowly at her and said sweetly, almost in a teasing tone, "Grace, you getting sleepy?

Gracie shook her head and let out another yawn. They laughed together as she lifted her hands towards him. Taking his cue, Peter lifted her out of the wooden, kitchen chair she was occupying. Once standing, he scooped her up and carried her up the stairs, Gracie giggling and snuggling up to him the entire time. Peter smiled down at Gracie as they entered her room.

She had a simple room that was just large enough to fit a single bed, bureau, and small vanity. She had pictures on the wall of everyone who had an impact on her life. Her deceased brother, Johnny, was up there more than once. He helped her with self-confidence issues and believed in her when no one else would. Gracie would love him forever for that - no one could ever replace the memory of her older brother.

Peter slid his tuxedo jacket off of Gracie and she slightly shivered from the heat that suddenly disappeared from her arms. He pulled open a drawer and handed Gracie pajamas to change into. He walked down the hall where he changed from his full tuxedo to just his boxer shorts. Once he was done he went back into Gracie's room, after he knocked of course. The plan was that Gracie would sleep on her bed while Peter slept on the floor with some blankets and a pillow.

He set up camp while Gracie crawled into her bed. Once he was done he turned off the lights and walked over to Gracie's bed. She was curled up under the comforter with her hair splayed around her, making her appear to have a halo. He ducked down and kissed her on the forehead, whispering, "Good night, Gracie."

"Nighty-night, Peter," Gracie responded sleepily before turning over and closing her eyes again.

Peter walked over to his sleeping quarters and laid down to sleep, dreams of that kiss going through his mind over and over again. He savored the way there was a faint ice cream flavor on her lips and the way that her hair slid against his fingers. He dreampt that night that he and Gracie kissed over and over again and just admitting the words "I love you, Peter Wicker" every time they paused for air. Peter was in dreaming bliss.

**-x-**

The next morning Peter woke up slowly and with the sun hitting him full force in the face. He sat up, his back somewhat aching from the awkward sleeping position he was in last night. The sheets shifted and he turned to the bed to see if Gracie was awake. She was not and she lying there still curled up with her face away from Peter and the sunlight. So Peter decided to do what nay gentleman would do for a sleeping lady - wake her up in the most uncomfortable way possible.

So he crawled under the blanket, careful not to wake her but skillfully enough so that her backside was pressed up against him without any disturbance. He looped his right arm around her waist, securing her position against him. He buried his face in her hair so that his nose almost touched the back of her neck while his brown locked mixed aimlessly with her blonde ones. Peter inhaled softly and the sweet smell of midnight pomegranate entered his nose. He exhaled contently and snuggled up to her, feeling warmer and more comfortable then he did on the floor. With that being said, it was not much of a surprise when his eyes fluttered and he slowly feel back into a peaceful slumber.

**-x-**

"What the hell?"

Gracie's eyes flew open and stiffened once she realized she was in the arms of her best friend. She could feel his muscles contrast across her stomach and her breath was suddenly caught in her throat. Gracie sat up quickly, Peter's warmth suddenly gone, and looked at the doorway to her very peeved father to her startled best friend, whom was in her bed virtually naked. Her blue eyes went wide as she searched Peter for a reasonable explanation.

"Daddy-" Gracie started, but was cut off by her father's menacing glare. She could feel that hatred was mostly targeted towards Peter and she was no taking any chances of getting in more trouble then what was expected.

Peter opened his mouth and a second later nothing came out besides a small squeak of terror.

"Out with it boy! Before I strangle you!" Mr. Bowen growled, making Peter's heart accelerate even more.

"I woke up early and decided to freak Gracie out when she woke up. So I got into her bed and wrapped my arms around her - that's it. We can both swear to that. Right, Gracie?"

Gracie nodded at Peter's explanation. She was certainly freaked out and it was mostly from her father's reaction. Why would he get so worked up over Peter? he knew they weer just friends... Maybe that was the problem.

"Out," Mr. Bowen stated, a vein popping out of his skin. Gracie's eyes went wide and Peter just stared at him with a confused expression. Mr. Bowen's pale face instantly became beat red and he screamed with all his might, "GET OUT!"

Peter, scared shitless, scrambled out of Gracie's bed and raced by Mr. Bowen with only his underwear on. Gracie gaped at her father before getting out of the bed too. As she rushed to the bedroom door her father grabbed her by the arm and said in a menacing voice, "Where do you think you're going?"

"Peter! WAIT!" Gracie screamed before twisting herself out of her father's grip. Mr. Bowen grabbed at her, but Gracie had already sprinted down the hall by that point and she was out the door before her father could mutter (or scream) a single word. Once she was outside she moved her head from side to side, searching for the boy who had fled from her room just a second ago. When she did not see him she yelled, "PETER!"

Gracie noticed out of the corner of her eye that a bush moved near her porch. So she crept towards it, thinking Peter might be waiting there for her out of sight. She poked the dark jade-colored shrub cautiously and whispered his name again. The foliage rustled again and she moved closer to inspect what was going on, so you can see why she would be terribly frightened when two birds flew at her face while something covered her mouth and yanked her backwards. Gracie's cries were muffled into the object that was covering her mouth, making her even more panicked then before.

"You're going to scare the birds doing that, numb nut."

Gracie sighed in relief and turned into her best friend, giving him a huge hug, thankful he did not completely leave without her saying goodbye first. They both knew how scary her father could be, especially if it involved Gracie and a guy and said guy wanted to constantly touch her in various places (-cough- Kyle -cough-).

Gracie pulled away from him a moment and quickly pecked him on the lips. Peter blinked a few times, digesting what just happened. Gracie giggled at his reaction and Peter smirked down at her, feeling happy that he was the one to cause such a girlie laugh come out of her this early in the morning. So he planted his lips on hers, effectively ceasing all giggling.

Gracie stood there for a moment, most of the humor gone from the situation, and just let Peter kiss her. They stood only about three or four inches apart, still wearing only what they went to bed in, and the only way they were touching was by their lips. His lips were as soft on hers as they were the night before and she would have imagined them being sweeter if his morning breath wasn't so fresh as it was at the moment. Granted, hers probably was not any better, but that didn't stop her from kissing him back. Multiple times. With tongue.

Peter was in heavenly bliss and Gracie was right there with, him attached to him by his lips. All of his prayers and wishes had finally come through - he got the girl and Kyle Rhodes was not going to be kissing Gracie any time in the near future - Peter would definitely see to that. So Peter pushed away the thought of Kyle when Gracie's silky hands started to roam his mostly naked body.

Forget kissing, Kyle won't be able to look at her again without Peter punching him square in the face. Because the truth of the matter is Peter would chase this girl in circles and he planned on doing so for a _long _time.


End file.
